As Each Page Turns (Meeting Anew)
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: As each page turns, a world turns into ashes and a world is born, with each world, they meet anew. Again and again. Rewind and replay. ShuAke.


Summary: As each page turns, a world turns into ashes and a world is born, with each world, they meet anew. Again and again. Rewind and replay.

 _Note: I wanted to do one of those 'meeting of various incarnations across multiple worlds' fics ^^ I hope it worked…_

 **Warnings: Feels, Sad At Some Points, Implied Suicide, Death, Genderbends In Some Parts, You'll Probably Hate Me (I Already Hate Myself For This).**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

 _ **[I]**_

.

Akechi Goro is a child of five when he dies in a car accident- a child of five with too many hopes and dreams in his soul, hopes and dreams that anchor him to the world he doesn't belong to anymore.

Kurusu Akira is a university student with the Sight; his soul compels him to walk down the path leading him to the young soul-

.

 _ **[II]**_

.

Amamiya Ren is a barista who works at her uncle's café, always quiet and busying herself with her job.

She has a regular- a girl her age with a polished appearance, commanding presence, yet empty eyes.

Days come and go, but the girl no longer steps through the door. The news speak of the loss of a girl who had her path paved to the top but had chosen to fling herself off to the side instead.

Amamiya Ren is a barista who works at her uncle's café, always quiet and busying herself with her job.

She used to have a regular- a girl who'd been her age with a pale face, cold skin, and dead eyes.

Days come and go, and Ren closes shop each day and mourns.

.

 _ **[III]**_

.

Kurusu Akira is twenty seven when he falls into bed with Akechi Goro.

By morning, the two part ways, one with a memorable night, and the other with one last happy memory before departure.

It's two days later that Goro picks up the phone and dials the number he'd received that night, face tinted red in embarrassment and eyes glinting with hope of maybe, maybe, starting something meaningful with the person who'd ignited a spark in his soul.

The call doesn't connect.

He tries again, and again, and again.

And still the call doesn't connect.

(It's days later, walking aimlessly, when he stumbles upon the truth.)

(Kurusu Akira, twenty seven and living on borrowed time, had chosen to leave on his own terms.)

.

 _ **[IV]**_

.

Akechi Mitsuki sees him in passing while waiting for the train, sees him in passing when they both buy from the same bakery, sees him in passing during her strolls through the park, and finally meets him when he welcomes her to Leblanc from behind the counter.

His name is Kurusu Akira and he's a high school student on probation. Her name is Akechi Mitsuki and she's already a reputable high school detective.

The affair is short, prematurely killed when he has to return to his hometown and she has to move on with her life.

Years down the road, she'd look back on these moments fondly and wonder if she would ever meet him again, before something else steals her attention away.

(She never meets him again.)

.

 _ **[V]**_

.

Amamiya Ren is Shujin's student council president, a model student feared and respected by many, but as the school's ice queen, not loved, and Akechi Goro is the delinquent student who crashes into her life, sweeps her off her feet, and brings color back into her life, stoking the fire in her heart.

He leaves her life as abruptly as he enters it, leaving in his wake nothing but memories.

.

 _ **[VI]**_

.

Akechi Mitsuki is a hitwoman with her mark at the business end of her gun, a striking beauty with dark hair cascading down her back in curls, metal-grey eyes piercing through her soul, and a defiant frown that sparks interest in Mitsuki's soul.

Kurusu Akira is a devious woman with her own agenda, an agenda that made her run afoul with one Shido Masayoshi, who has the money to spare for a first rate assassin like Mitsuki.

Kurusu Akira is a woman with a soul burning like the fires of hell, fires that would engulf Mitsuki and consume her if she allows herself to open up.

Mitsuki is on a job, and she is a professional.

The gun is silenced and no one hears the shot, and the only sound in the room is the sound of a corpse falling to the ground with a thud.

.

 _ **[VII]**_

.

Amamiya Ren is an all-consuming, raging inferno, with the power to make even the strongest fall to their knees in front of them.

Amamiya Ren is a black hole Akechi Goro happily surrenders himself to, to be devoured, broken apart, and put back together again.

Amamiya Ren is death with sweet lips and an even sweeter tongue, warm embrace and even warmer eyes, demanding presence and an even more demanding lover.

Akechi Goro surrenders himself to them, and they deliver him to his oblivion with a poisoned kiss.

.

 _ **[VIII]**_

.

For once, they stumble into each other. For once, they latch on. For once, they are happy. For once, they are entwined with each other until the very end.

For once, they slip away with a smile.

.

 _ **[IX]**_

.

(And sometimes, they are not destined to meet. A different decision, a different step, a different turn, and they walk into separate directions.)

.

 _ **[X]**_

.

 _Kurusu Akira is a high school student on probation by day, leader of the notorious Phantom Thieves of Hearts at night._

 _Akechi Goro is the adored Detective Prince under the spotlight, a feared hitman out of the spotlight._

 _They meet again, and their meeting is fate._

 _They work together again, and their cooperation is fate._

 _They fight each other and their conflict is f-_

.

End


End file.
